Family of Madness
by Zenith de LeStrange
Summary: Takes place after Gutterloo. Asura, while enjoying a midnight snack, discovers the helpless filly whom shares a similar soul wavelength to the kishin. He takes it upon himself to care for Scootaloo to help get her life back on track. But what will Scootaloo think about Asura? R&R...


"_**The Kishin Alicorn: A Savior for Scootaloo?"**_

_**A/N: A sequel to Gutterloo. Just wanna say it broke my bucking heart. How could anypony treat Scootaloo that way?! They should just die! *Starts crying a river* Oh and btw, Asura's an alicorn. Shorter than Celestia by two inches but slightly powerful than Luna.**_

~/~

When all seems lost, you have family to turn to. Except for her. The little orange pegasus named Scootaloo. An orphan among happiness, a diamond in the rough, or dead from the start?

(Scootaloo's P.O.V.)

"This is the story of me" I whimpered out of pure depression. "I was an orphan with hopes of having a family, but never got the chance to know what family truly was. I had some good friends who turned against me. People cared about me but not long after they started to hate me"

If they could only see... but that's impossible. One does not simply change one's mind with a flick of the hooves. Everypony is stubborn. Yes... stubborn, reckless, and more than anything but trustworthy. I have come to realize that now. Just moments before my much longed for death. I am happy to leave this pain called living behind, so the lord in heaven can embrace my poor soul and show me sympathy. That's all I have ever wanted...

"Celestia you bitch. You say everypony always finds happiness. But you're wrong. If you could only see me now; a blank flank filly without anypony to turn to. Is that what you describe happiness as? If it is, then your soul rots. It festers... but do not fear, for I have medicine. But will I give it to you? No. You do not deserve it... because you deserve to die that's why. I hope you have a nice eternity you false goddess" I laughed madly. I've wanted to say that for so long now. I guess the truth can hurt others, but why should it hurt me? "...Buck you Celestia. Just buck you!" I spat as I slowly drifted off to sleep.

~/~

A tall grayish alicorn smiled at the dead mare before him. He licked his blood soaked hoof admiring the taste; his three eyes never leaving the body. His cutie mark resembled his eyes all next to each other; the clothes he wore were rather odd. A blood red jacket, and huge ebony colored scarf with three eyes on the front were wrapped around his slender form. His name is Asura.

(Asura's Point of View)

Souls... I need more souls. That last pony's soul wouldn't be enough to fill me up, but I digress. It was the best screaming I've ever heard before, though. How she pleaded for mercy just brought pure happiness to me. At least the snowstorm was enough to drown out the howls of pain.

"The storm's dying down. Now's a good time for a quick bite" I muttered as I saw the snow clear. My eyes started to glow as I used a technique known as perseverance. I used my own soul to locate any nearby souls. None of them would seem filling. I casually scoffed as I could read what they were like. Reckless, stubborn, and flat out untrustworthy. I thought about it until I found something. It was orange with a bit of purple and it had wings. From the looks of the soul, it looked like a chicken, but it was a pegasus. Whatever... souls are souls.

With the use of my magic, I teleported to my destination. I found myself in the middle of Sugarcube Corner. All I had to do was find the soul and get the hell out of here.

"...Buck you Celestia. Just buck you!" The voice caught me off guard. It was soft but full of depression and hatred. And it was coming from... a trash can? As I neared it, I could hear slight snoring mixed with crying.

"I swear to god, if it's a witch from Left for Dead, I'm gonna go ballistic."

But thankfully, it wasn't. Though its appearance nearly broke my heart, I couldn't stop myself from shedding a tear. It was just a filly, possibly nine years old, covered in a bit of blood and garbage. Using my scarves, I carefully picked up the sleeping filly and placed her on my back. She moved a bit but didn't wake.

"I can sense your wavelength" I whispered. "10% of it is full of depression while the other 90% is... madness?"

My black blood nearly stopped flowing while my heart skipped a few beats in surprise. Her soul. It's exactly like mine.

What should I do now? Should I eat her soul? Or should I... let her live? So she could die out here? That's more painful than living. Or should I take her... home? I thought about it for many moments. My train of thought stopped as I heard her mumble in her sleep.

"...D-don't I deserve a family, too...?"

Now that nearly killed me. Her voice was full of depression. I smiled.

"Don't worry little one. You have one now."

Keeping the filly wrapped in my scarves, I spread my large wings and flew off into the night.

~/~

_**A/N: Yay! I hope you enjoyed this, for Gutterloo was the saddest MLP:FIM fanfic I've ever read! It was sooooo depressing. But enough of that, Chapter 2 will be much longer and will contain more of a description on Asura and how life will be for Scootaloo! So be prepared, or I'll take your soul!**_

_**~Zenith Z 4ever**_


End file.
